


Will you be my lover?

by chikosimy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikosimy/pseuds/chikosimy
Summary: Pesawat kertas yang mendarat di balkonnya berhasil membuat kesepian Baekhyun berkurang, namun kehadiran seorang pria tinggi di hidupnya berhasil membuat semuanya lebih berwarna.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Will you be my lover?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! Terimakasih sudah memberikan fiksi singkat ini kesempatan! untuk prompter terimakasih atas ide brilian yang membuat hati aku tergerak mengikuti candy park fic fest ini. Aku berharap bisa membuat prompter puas terlepas dari banyaknya kekurangan dari fiksi ini. Untuk semua pembaca, semoga kalian bisa menikmati ini, sebaik aku menikmati waktu untuk menulisnya. Terus terang ini tantangan untuk aku juga, dan bersyukur bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. 
> 
> Selamat membaca^^ 

Pening kepalanya bertambah, saat matanya terbuka. Mengetahui dirinya terbangun di sofa, menegaskan segala rasa sakit yang didera bagian belakang tubuhnya.

“argh...” rintihannya lolos, tepat saat ia berusaha duduk dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan bantuan segala benda yang dapat menjadi tumpuannya berdiri.

Dengan malas ia berjalan gontai ke kamar. Langkahnya terhenti saat riakan tirai terdengar bergesekan dengan angin kecil yang masuk serempak.

Lagi-lagi ia lupa menutup pintu kaca balkonnya tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menutup, alisnya bertaut menemukan sebuah benda yang tersangkut diantara pagarnya. 

Sebuah pesawat kertas.

Hal itu sempat membuatnya terheran.

Jemarinya mengambil benda tersebut, matanya memeriksa jendela kamar-kamar tower yang berhadapan langsung dengan apartemennya. Berusaha mencari tahu tanda-tanda seseorang yang “iseng” menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu hingga mendarat ke balkonnya.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni yang terlihat. Kebanyakan mereka mungkin sudah larut dalam aktivitas masing-masing.

Hatinya tergerak membuka lipatan kertas itu, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak perlu repot-repot ia lakukan.

Sebuah tulisan tangan rapi tercetak, mengisi lembaran bagian tengah di sana.

_ Matahari begitu menyilaukan, dapatkah kau memulainya dengan senyuman? _

Itu hanya kalimat biasa, sangking biasanya tidak pernah sekalipun ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Maka tidak perlu heran dengan seulas senyum tipis menghampiri bibirnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Rasanya ia ingin menjalani hari ini lebih semangat lagi.

Saat ia memandang jauh jendelanya, matahari memang sedang menyilaukan di sana.

\--

Merantau sendiri ke kota, membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang penuh persaingan ditambah tingginya individualitas membuatnya murung tanpa sebab.

Jika saja pekerjaan di kota tak menjanjikan, ia sudah lama ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Hari-hari Baekhyun perlahan mulai membaik sejak pesawat kertas itu datang secara konstan. Ia merasa menjadi bagian hidup si penulis misterius dalam setiap coretan surat-suratnya. Sampai ia melupakan kesepiannya sendiri.

_ Like the moon, we must go through phases of emptiness to feel full again. _

Sayang tidak selamanya surat-surat itu membuatnya tersenyum.

_ Aku masih mengingat jelas senyum palsumu disaat terakhir, memuakkan _

Ditulis dengan penuh penekanan, hingga menyebabkan rasa keingintahuan pemilik surat itu begitu hebat, lalu memeluknya erat sambil mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Rasa kesepian Baekhyun berkurang sejak adanya surat-surat itu, tapi cerita sang pemilik seperti tidak pernah menemukan titik terang.

\--

Dengan mesin cuci yang rusak, tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun membiarkan pakaian kotornya menumpuk. Beruntung apartemennya mempunyai fasilitas tempat laundry bersama.

Baekhyun menyadari ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

“Apa kau membawa pewangi sendiri?”

Ia menoleh dan menyergap mata pria itu tertuju pada Downy yang diletakkannya di meja. Kepalanya mengangguk.

“Baguslah, Karena mereka tidak menyediakan pewangi dan pelembut pakaian sama sekali. Detergennyapun tidak harum sedikitpun”

Diam-diam otaknya mencatat itu semua, selama mesin cucinya rusak tentu ia akan menggunakan fasilitas umum disini setiap minggu.

“Kau tinggal di tower ini?” Baekhyun mencoba ramah.

“Tidak aku tinggal di tower depannya, di sana fasilitas laundrynya sedang diperbaiki. Jadi aku ke sini”

Baekhyun hanya ber“Oh”ria.

“Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu ke sini..”

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya “Mesin cuciku rusak. Jadi ini memang pertama kalinya aku mencuci di sini”

“Aku bisa membantumu membenarkan mesin cuci itu”

Mungkin itu bagian pekerjaannya dan Baekhyun membalasnya sambil tersenyum sopan. “Oke, minggu depan mungkin. Karena beberapa hari ini aku agak sibuk”

Bohong. Apartemennya tidak layak untuk dikunjungi siapapun. Bersih-bersih adalah hal wajib yang akan merubah segalanya.

“Ini tawaran cuma-cuma kok.. namaku Chanyeol”

Tangan besar Chanyeol tidak berlangsung lama tergantung di udara karena Baekhyun segera menyambutnya.

“Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol menatapnya cukup lama, bukannya risih, ia khawatir jika ada hal aneh yang menyangkut di wajahnya. Beberapa kali ia berkedip, namun pria itu masih betah memandanginya. Akhirnya ia merasa salah tingkah sendiri.

“Jadi Baekhyun, boleh aku minta Downymu? Sayangnya aku tidak cukup membawa pewangi hari ini hehe”

\--

Nyatanya ungkapan dunia itu sempit, terasa sekali kepada Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah insiden Downy yang membuat kesan pertamanya pada Chanyeol tidak terlalu bagus, semesta menginginkannya bertemu kembali dengan pria tinggi menjulang tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan dompet, disaat itu adalah agenda belanja rutin yang dilakukannya tiap bulan, dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang lalu membayar semua belanjaannya tanpa wajah keberatan sama sekali.

Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya, sampai ajakan Chanyeol makan malam bersamapun tak sanggup ia tolak.

“Duduk di manapun yang kau mau, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin” Chanyeol bergegas ke dalam. Suara piring dan alat makan lain mulai bersautan.

Baekhyun mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok dalam ruangan tersebut, kecuali sebuah meja kayu yang menyita perhatiannya secara alami.

Semua tampak normal. Beberapa kertas berserakan, alat tulis dan benda lain yang belakangan cukup familier untuknya. 

Pesawat kertas warna-warni tergelatak.

Pupilnya melebar. Ia melangkah mendekat. Tangannya hampir menyentuh pesawat kertas biru di dekatnya.

Sampai suara Chanyeol menyela gerakannya.

“Pizza makanan favorit semua orang bukan?”

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, sedangkan Chanyeol seperti tidak menangkap tingkahnya yang gugup tiba-tiba.

“A-aku suka segala jenis pizza, bahkan dengan nanas di atasnya”

“Seleramu unik juga. Kemarilah aku sudah lapar”

Baekhyun menarik diri dengan mata mamandang penuh tanya meja kayu itu sekali lagi.

  
  


Semua tidak seperti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol adalah pria yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun tertawa keras karena cerita konyol Chanyeol dan begitupun Chanyeol yang sesekali tersenyum saat Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

Keduanya hanyut, sampai Chanyeol beralih menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Baekhyun. Oh, andai pria itu tidak minum berlebihan.

“Semuanya menganggap aku dan dia akan bersanding di pelaminan. Tapi seharusnya kita semua tahu, sesuatu yang manis hanyalah mimpi. Maka saat aku terbangun dan dia memilih pergi bersama mantan kekasihnya, aku sadar ini semua kenyataan”

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah memastikan pria itu cukup hangat saat ia tinggalkan di sofa.

Langkahnya memberat.

\--

Semua itu tidak merubah apapun diantara mereka.

Jika boleh dikatakan hubungan keduanya semakin erat adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai masuk dalam hidupnya.

Kehadiran pesawat kertas itu masih ditunggu Baekhyun setiap hari. Firasatnyapun mengatakan, penulis misterius itu mulai menemukan sumber semangatnya sendiri.

Semua nampak dari surat yang mulai jarang mendarat lagi.

Sekalinya datang, isinya tak pernah membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Keluh kesah yang biasa ditorehkan, perlahan-lahan mulai digantikan dengan dambaan kepada seseorang, sampai membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya.

_ Talking to you makes me feels okay. _

_ Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bertemu seseorang yang menerimamu apa adanya. Seandainya kamu tahu. _

Dia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang membuat hidupnya lebih baik, karena Baekhyunpun dapat memahami perasaan itu; ketika ia mengenal Chanyeol.

\--

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak membuat Baekhyun menggigil. Tubuh besar Chanyeol di belakang, dengan dua tangan besar memenjarakannya, membuat hati Baekhyun bergejolak.

Mereka sudah sering pergi keluar, tapi menyaksikan rembulan di bukit adalah sesuatu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun duga.

Begitu intim, dekat dan nyaman. Darahnya seolah berdesir dibuatnya. Jika boleh Baekhyun berharap, ini mungkin bentuk ungkapan Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan secara tidak langsung.

“Dingin?” telinganya tersapu lembut suara besar Chanyeol. Hangat deru nafas menggelitik lehernya hingga meremang. 

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan seketika tangan besar itu semakin menarik tubuhnya untuk bersender pada dadanya yang bidang, Baekhyun kesusahan meminimalisir gemuruh jantungnya.

“Aku suka pemandangannya, kau sering datang ke sini?” Baekhyun melahirkan suara yang serak, dan ia berdehem guna menyingkirkan rasa gugup tak diundang itu.

“Sering, tapi sekarang hanya beberapa kali” Chanyeol berbisik lemah di telinganya.

“Karena setiap aku mengunjungi tempat ini yang aku ingat hanya kenangan terakhirku dengan lelaki itu. Entah kenapa tempat favoritku dulu dengannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk seperti ini. Sekarang aku ingin merub-“

Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak ketika sepasang tangan kurus memeluk lehernya, sementara Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Itu hanya bentuk kejujuran tubuhnya. 

Berharap afeksinya mampu membuat pria itu merasa lebih baik.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih sedih, setiap Chanyeol membicarakan masa lalunya dengan nada terluka seperti itu.

Dengan elusan di punggung serta kecupan ringan yang mendarat di kepalanya, Baekhyun sadar apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah salah, ketika Chanyeol balik memeluk sama eratnya

“Chanyeol aku mengingat seseorang pernah mengatakan: sama seperti halnya bulan, kita harus melalui fase-fase kekosongan untuk menjadi penuh, jadi mungkin ini bagian yang harus kau lalui guna menajadikan versi terbaik dirimu kembali. Percayalah semua akan berakhir indah pada waktunya”

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Mata besar itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia baca. “Sebenarnya orang itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi ia menuliskannya ... err  _ whatever _ , yang jelas-“

“Jadi ... itu jatuh di tempatmu?”

Pikiran Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya terhubung dengan maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah mengambil tangannya lalu menggenggamnya begitu erat.

“Mungkin ini takdir”

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti, terpesona mata indah Chanyeol hingga membuat mulutnya terkunci rapat.

“Can i ... kiss you?”

Matanya melebar, Itu jelas-jelas kalimat yang membuatnya lengah dan keluar sempurna dari bibir tebal pria di hadapannya. 

Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak boleh memanfaatkan situasi. Ia percaya pria itu hanya sedang bingung, ditambah momen diantara mereka begitu mendukung malam ini.

“Jika kau mau bersabar sedikit..”

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan, ia berharap pria itu segera menyadari apapun rasa yang dimiliki untuknya.

Meski itu bukan cinta sekalipun.

\--

Chanyeol menghilang.

Pria itu mulai memperlihatkan ketidakhadirannya hari demi hari.

Intensitas bertemu mereka semakin berkurang, begitupun dengan komunikasi yang mulai jarang dilakukan.

Hatinya semakin sakit, saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat pria tampan itu sedang menggandeng seorang lelaki manis masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun menyaksikan semua itu sendiri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, kedekatan mereka selama ini, dan semua yang terjadi, hancur berkeping-keping.

Perasaannya terluka.

Hatinya patah.

Ia sendiri tidak bisa marah, karena sejak awal keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa apapun. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun tak lebih dari sekedar gairah sesaat.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh padanya.

\--

Setidaknya pesawat kertas itu tak meninggalkan balkon Baekhyun.

Setiap Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah berbagai warna-warni kertas berserakan di balkon, mampu membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Indahnya bila sedang jatuh cinta, bisa dirasakan melalui surat-surat si penulis misterius itu. Hati Baekhyun ikut terbawa karenanya.

_ Mereka mengatakan, kita tidak bertemu seseorang karena kebetulan, selalu ada alasan dibaliknya. _

_ Dan aku mengatakan, bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah alasan penuh berkat. _

_ Kesan pertama: kamu lelaki mungil yang cerewet. _

_ Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat cerewetmulah yang kubutuhkan.. _

_ B for C _

_ Hehe, _

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menunggu tukang reparasi AC. Dekat dengan Chanyeol memberikannya sedikit keuntungan belakangan ini, karena pria itu begitu mahir berurusan dengan barang-barang elektronik.

Hal itulah yang menjadi nilai plus di matanya, tapi sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubungi pria itu sesuka hati lagi.

Karena keadaan tidak lagi sama.

Baekhyun membuka tirai kamarnya, dan gerakannya terhenti saat ia menangkap sebuah pesawat kertas tergeletak.

Ia membuka kertas tersebut dengan biasa, kemudian degup jantungnya belomba, sampai membuatnya mengucek mata beberapa kali. Tidak mempercayai yang dibacanya.

_ Baekhyun, _

_ Jangan panik, temui aku di taman belakang sekarang. _

\--

Persetan dengan tukang reparasi AC, kakinya sudah berlari menuju taman belakang. Untungnya tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Sekarang semuanya mulai terbaca, siapa penulis surat pesawat kertas yang selalu mendarat di balkonnya itu.

Sejak awal, harusnya ia tahu dialah orangnya.

Dialah penulis yang menemani kesepian Baekhyun, dialah...

“Chanyeol”

Pria itu berbalik. Ia tersenyum, lalu menerbangkan tiga pesawat kertas kepadanya secara bergantian. Baekhyun mengambilnya satu-persatu tanpa suara.

“Sebelum kamu membuka itu semua, aku hanya ingin kamu tau Hyun, kamulah orang yang aku tuliskan dalam surat itu akhir-akhir ini”

Mata Baekhyun berkedip cepat.

“Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya selama menjauh darimu, dan aku yakin perasaanku bukan sekedar  _ fling _ belaka, hadir dirimu bisa merubah segalanya semakin lebih baik lagi, jadi kumohon disisiku selamanya ya?”

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

“Sekarang buka pesawat kertasnya satu-persatu”

Baekhyun menurut meski dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, pesawat kertas pertama yang diterbangkan Chanyeol hanya berisi kalimat:

_ Kamu adalah _

Lalu pesawat kertas kedua dibukanya perlahan,

_ Satu-satunya yang ku harapkan _

Setelah membuka yang ketiga, Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan isaknya, ia berakhir dipelukan Chanyeol.

Alunan gitar tiba-tiba terdengar, Baekhyun begitu bingung melihat dua orang pria asing. Salah satunya adalah orang yang ia lihat bergandengan tangan masuk dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Mereka tersenyum sambil menggoda Chanyeol yang mengelus rambut belakangnya dengan lembut. 

Chanyeol menyiapkan ini semua untuknya.

“So it’s yes?”

Kedua manik saling memandang, menyelami perasaan membuncah dipermukannya, 

“yes”

Kemudian Chanyeol mendapat ciuman lembut saat itu juga, saat hati Baekhyun telah yakin sepenuhnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama saling menyembuhkan hati masing-masing. Chanyeol berdamai dengan masa lalunya sedangkan rasa kesepian Baekhyun terobati semenjak itu.

Semuanya berawal dari pesawat kertas dan berakhir dengan pesawat kertas juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Surat ketiga dari Chanyeol berisi judul dari fiksi ini.
> 
> Terimakasih buat semuanya, see you next time^^


End file.
